happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can a Tree Friend Hit the Leaves for Several Hours
Can a Tree Friend Hit the Leaves for Several Hours, commonly abbreviated as CATFHTLFSH or CATF, was an interactive series by Sleep Mast R on dA, which ran in 2019 from February 18 to May 12. The resulting gallery of pictures can be seen here. Basic Structure This series typically involved Ginger speaking about situations, sometimes along with Jasmine Kestrel, Smalltail Sun, Karma Redwood and Beareo. Certain exceptions hold (e.g., since Ginger was sleeping during the intro, the starting explanation was given by Sleep Mast R himself). There were twelve rounds, and in each of the first eleven, the fandom voted for 1-3 official characters to sleep for the rest of the series. The characters never slept before getting enough votes, and each one went to sleep during their round and never woke up for the remaining duration of CATFHTLFSH. Rounds 1-4 had one character each, Rounds 5-7 had two characters each, and Rounds 8-11 had three characters each. After the first eleven rounds, all of the main HTF characters (including both Lammy and Truffles, for a total of 22) were asleep. In the 12th round, OC's were first submitted by the fans. Then, after that, five of them (one at a time) were voted to sleep. There was a rule of thumb (for fairness) that unless fewer than five users submitted characters, no user could have more than one character win the round. Thus, once a character was submitted, all characters owned by the same user were out of the voting options for the next poll. Summary of the Rounds *'Introduction': This deviation (with Ginger sleeping in his bed) has Sleep Mast R introducing the series, and commencing the voting for the first round. On the top-left corner it says "Read the description" in four languages (English, Spanish, French and German). *'Round 1 (Cuddles)': Cuddles won the first round, with 2 votes on the first poll (tied with Cub and Flippy), and 6 votes on the tiebreaker. He went to the Kaplan Family house with a delivery of noodle kugel, but no one was home who was awake. The food eventually went cold, as Cuddles waited outside. Later, when Ripley let him in, he refrigerated the food, only to find his bunny slippers sleeping. Cuddles found himself tired, and when he leaned against Ginger's bed (while Ginger was still asleep), he fell fast asleep. Cuddles dreamt that he was sleeping in Romania, after Krystal gave him and Karma a tour of his lab. As time passed, Ginger rolled over, causing Cuddles to fall to the floor, then David and Amanda took Cuddles back home. Cuddles fell back asleep on his headboard in an uncomfortable position. Three hours later, he temporarily woke up, then tucked himself in bed and slept again. *'Round 2 (Flippy)': Flippy won the second round with 5 votes. He was first seen sleeping against Flaky's shoulder in Berlin, while they were watching the Blue Skunk Group. Flaky almost fell asleep when she realized she didn't get enough votes for the round. Later Flippy slept on the train on the way back, and his snoring prevented certain passagers from paying attention to the PA. When they arrived in HTT, Giggles took Flippy to his bed where he slept on. He dreamt that he and his evil side were sleeping together in the carnival. Later (outside the dream), he just rolled over under the covers, without waking up, and without anyone else in the room. *'Round 3 (Giggles)': Giggles won the third round, with 2 votes on the first poll (tied with Toothy), and 9 votes on the tiebreaker. This was the first round where Ginger spoke, as he just woke up. Giggles went to deliver yogurt to Cuddles' house, but then realized it should have been cheese sandwiches, so she turned back but inadvertently sniffed a tiring flower (though Ginger didn't tell the story completely). As a result, she ended up sleeping against Cuddles' bed. Later, when Toothy noticed Ricky watching TV in the house, he noticed the sleepers in Cuddles' room not having clean teeth. So he snuck in, brushed Cuddles' teeth, and dragged Giggles outside (because her toothbrush wasn't in Cuddles' house), only to stop midway. Toothy placed the sleeping Giggles against a tree trunk where Mittens happened to be stuck in the tree. Giggles reached out (without waking up) to catch Mittens when she fell, but the cat toppled her body and made Giggles lay on her back. Mittens then sat on Giggles' stomach for a while, and her breathing made the cat sleepy. Later on, Splendid took the two of them to Giggles' room, where it was revealed to be 3:00 PM, and Mittens fell asleep aside her owner. *'Round 4 (Toothy)': Toothy won the fourth round, with coincidentally 4 votes. He tried to brush his own teeth, but since Zecora's slumber potion was mixed into the toothpaste through a dreaded event, that led to him crashing on the ground. He dropped the toothbrush and slept. Eventually Splendid flew by, and (after pondering), he picked Toothy up and flew him home. He went slowly, passing by the other three primary characters of HTF (only one of which was awake), and continuing as nighttime approached. Eventually, Splendid got Toothy in his bed, powered down the alarm clock, made the walls soundproof, and provided hunger tubes, so Toothy could sleep for however long he pleased. **Incidentally, Giggles' clock read 6:25 in this round, indicating that over three hours have passed. *'Round 5 (Cub, Petunia)': This was the first round with multiple characters, as well as the first round to take place during the night. Cub was the first winner with 5 votes. Petunia was the second winner, with 2 votes on the first poll (tied with Lumpy and Shifty), and a whopping 15 votes on the tiebreaker. (Since Cub got more votes than Petunia on the first poll, he went first.) **Cub became tired out from a circus (that he and Pop took the train to in Round 2 when Flippy was seen sleeping on the train). When Cub fell asleep, Pop got him on his bed, trusting that Krystal wasn't fooling him with another hologram. Pop spent 10 minutes thinking about how to surprise Cub when he wakes up, before tucking him underneath the covers. Afterwards, Pop watched Cub sleep for a bit then found himself foolish, so he left the room. **Nutty then called for Ginger, showing him what was going on with Petunia. Nutty explained that he and Petunia were watching the Kaplan Boys' night flight in action, but Petunia just fell asleep on his body halfway through. That annoyed him, but she didn't wake up well enough to realize this. When he stood up, he found himself standing on her tail holding her head up. Later, Hovee forfeit the night flight, and flew Petunia to her house (the same thing Splendid did to Giggles and Toothy). He went down the chimney of her house, and put her in bed. *'Round 6 (Lammy, Flaky)': This was the first round with a second tie that the Rejah interpreter was used to break. Lammy was the first winner with 7 votes (no tie for her). Flaky was the second winner, with 1 vote on the first poll (tied with seven others), and 3 votes on the tiebreaker (still tied with Sniffles and Splendid). **Beareo explained what happened. Mime and Lammy were having a picnic, just like the one they had in WHHBOLH Part 2. But rather quickly, Lammy got tired by the atmosphere, so she fell asleep, even though Mime was wide awake. Mr. Pickels started carrying Lammy across the grass, with surprising strength. Since he was still a bit evil, he launched her through a catapult and caused her flying through the air, but she was still asleep. When Lammy passed right through a cloud, Flaky was startled and fell out of an airplane. Flaky landed on Petunia's bed, with one of her quills poking the skunk's foot. Lammy was then seen making it safely in her bed as she slept, though it was not revealed how it happened. Mr. Pickels then went to sleep right by her feet. **In the mean time, Jasmine Kestrel picked Flaky up and put her in her own bed at home. Incidentally, this round ended with all of the females of HTF sleeping. (Beareo said there were "five" girls because he thought Cub was one.) *'Round 7 (Lifty, Disco Bear)': Lifty was the first winner with 6 votes. Disco Bear was the second winner, with 2 votes on the first poll (tied with Lumpy), and 8 votes on the tiebreaker. Lifty was first seen sleeping in Toothy's room with Shifty staring unhappily. Before that point, the raccoons messed around with the sleeping beaver in many ways, painting his blanket, writing "LOSER" on his tail, and taping his mouth. With angry feelings inside, Shifty carried his brother over to the circus where Mime was on his unicycle. Mime tried questioning what was going on, but since he was silent, Shifty thought he was saying the raccoons were in his way. Only 30 minutes later, he took Lifty home. Lifty landed on his headboard still sleeping, with his tail dropped down. He eventually woke up to use the bathroom, then went back to sleep in the comfortable position in bed (similar to what Cuddles went through). **Disco Bear was then seen dreaming that he was free-falling toward Giggles and Petunia (while all three were asleep). The screen, fortunately, blacked out before he actually landed on either girl. The remaining two stages then show the reality, with Disco Bear sleep-dancing toward his bed and then on top of it. After 10 minutes, he subconsciously stripped his clothes (not knowing where they landed), and collapsed in his bed. *'Round 8 (Nutty, Russell, Sniffles)': This was the first round with three characters, and the second round where the Rejah interpreter was used to break a second tie. Nutty was the first winner with 4 votes. Russell was the second winner, with 1 vote on the first poll (tied with five others), and 4 votes on the tiebreaker. Sniffles was the third winner, with 1 vote on the first poll (tied with five others), and 3 votes on the tiebreaker (still tied with Lumpy and Mime). **The round commenced with Nutty leaping enthusiastically in Smalltail's room, while Smalltail was sleeping. Nutty wanted to play with him, so he kept being hysterical in the room. Eventually Amanda kindly asked him to leave, but he barged out of the house. He went around the block, seeing that most of his friends were sleeping. Then he startled Mime and made him fall off his unicycle. Later, he started to slow down due to sleepiness, even though his body parts were still shaking at the same pace. Later, Nutty had a sugar crash on the grass, and slept as one of his facial lollipops fell off. He started sleep-eating his facial candy when his half-aunt Haley showed up at the scene. After Nutty stopped eating and rolled onto his side, Haley took him to bed. **Russell was trying to go fishing, but he despaired that there weren't any good fishing rods. Later, when he looked into the water, he realized that all the fish were sleeping, so he wouldn't have caught any anyway (he somehow knew albeit fish not having eyelids). Russell just tiredly went to sleep on his ship. **Sniffles and Lumpy were having a walk outside, where the Pod Sniffleses were activating their futuristic crystal ball, which forecasted that Sniffles would sleep. Sniffles was right there and doubtful about everything, so Lumpy started out an experiment. He gave Sniffles a glass of warm milk, (foolishly) making the anteater fall asleep standing up. Sniffles woke up three times, hoping to oppose what the crystal ball said, but he kept getting groggier each time, so he eventually went to bed. *'Round 9 (Mime, Splendid, Truffles)': This was the second round to take place at night. Mime, Splendid and Truffles were the winners, with coincidentally 2 votes each. Since the three got the same number of votes, they went in a random order. (Incidentally, this round was themed after Adam Carter, due to Mime winning it.) **Mime was first chatting with the No Hands, No Eyes, No Brain trio, with sleepiness developing. Surprisingly, the trio never slept the entire week and they were not at all tired. Eventually, Mime gave in and mimed a bed, then went to sleep on it. Handy was confused as to what was going on (as was Beareo while he narrated). Mime finally reappeared sleeping in his bed in his old tent from Sleeping HTF, because of Lumpy's magic trick. **Splendid was speaking with the Kaplan Boys, who told him how tired he looked after saving many people. Eventually Splendid admitted that he was sleepy, and Bigtail watched him fly down toward the ground. Splendid fell asleep with a face plant on his bed covers at 1 AM. An hour and a half later, he woke up for a trip (which Beareo assumed was a bathroom trip) and went to sleep in his bed. **Truffles's situation was much briefer. He was seen visiting numerous houses, noticing most of the characters were sleeping. He then went into Disco Bear's room, and picked up his shirt (which was scattered on the floor). A few moments later, he set up a little bed on the other side of the room (where Smalltail was in Sleeping HTF II), and slept, using Disco Bear's shirt as a second thin blanket. *'Round 10 (Pop, Shifty, Cro-Marmot)': Pop was the first winner with 3 votes. Shifty and Cro-Marmot were the other two winners, with 2 votes on the first poll (tied with Lumpy), and 3 votes on the tiebreaker. **Pop looked back at the sleeping Cub, whose beanie fell to the edge of the bed. There was an additional orange blanket on the bed that Pop put on there earlier. Pop then went to his room and chatted with his wife/Cub's mother (who was first seen in Sleeping HTF II). It is unknown what they were talking about, because Ginger didn't eavesdrop. Later on, Pop's wife left the room, and (since summer was approaching), he undressed completely and slept in his bed. **Shifty looked back at the sleeping Toothy, after having smeared blue paint on the blanket along with red paint. Noticeably, Toothy had developed eye discharge and rashes near the mouth due to the tape. Eventually, Shifty carried on, stealing Mittens from Giggles' room, and then entered his room. Mittens stopped smiling (since she was no longer with Giggles), and Shifty saw his sleeping brother and frowned as well. Shifty then set Mittens on the bed, took his hat off and slept on the left side of the bed. **Cro-Marmot was floating in the water, cruising a lot. Eventually, he rotated on his side, indicating that he was sleeping. Eventually, he started to freeze the water around him, but he was unaware of things. *'Round 11 (Handy, Lumpy, The Mole)': Since Lumpy, Handy and the Mole were the only remaining canon characters, the fandom did not vote for which characters to sleep (as that was determined by Process of Elimination). Instead, they voted for which order for the characters to go in, as well as the situations each one went through. Handy went first with 7 votes, then Lumpy with 2 votes, then finally, the Mole with no votes for prioritizing. In addition, Handy's situation was finishing a hard-worked clubhouse (3 votes), Lumpy's situation was time passing (3 votes), and the Mole's was finishing a hard-worked bed (3 votes). **Handy built a big clubhouse for the Kaplan Boys (since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had their own clubhouse). He then trudged home, feeling weary, while the Pod Sniffleses' crystal ball forecasted that he was going to sleep. He walked past the Mole, who was wearing his own hardhat. He came across the sleeping Sniffles, which made him more tired. He thus fell asleep on his bed's edge. Two hours later, Handy took a quick bathroom trip, removed his hardhat and belt, closed the blinds, and slept in his bed. **Lumpy came across the Mole, and Whistle, who was sleeping on the grass. The Mole foolishly threw Whistle into the distance, and then Lumpy found himself sleepy because he was standing there doing nothing. He proceeded to go home, and later he fell asleep on the floor of his room. Later, he grasped the blankets and got in bed (without waking up), and Whistle landed at the foot of the bed. **The Mole is then seen having created a bed. He was working on it all night and finished in the morning, presumably due to his blindness. He then started pushing it toward his habitat (at one point through a mud puddle). It was then revealed that Cuddles was still sound asleep, while having eye discharge and a disheveled hair tuft. When the Mole finally arrived in his room with the newly built bed, it was 11:05 AM. He removed his hardhat and cane and went to sleep. At last, all 22 HTF's were asleep. (Also, in Stage 15, Karma gave a link to a SWF file with 23 non-animated pictures of sleepers.) *'Round 12 (Sleepmoon, Julia, Crafty, Molly, PV Leoparda)': This round was introduced with a deviation which had Smalltail, Ginger, Karma, Beareo and Jasmine in a nighttime scene, "ROUND XII" on top (XII is 12 in Roman numerals), and on the top-left corner, "Read the description". Fans were given the opportunity to submit at most five of their OC's, and the submissions can be seen here. Then, there were five successive voting periods, each for one submitted fanon character to sleep in the round. **The first winner was Sleepmoon, who belongs to Adam Carter and got 6 votes. Sleepmoon, Sponer and Troy were adoring the sight of the sleeping Mime (even though they didn't see Mime's face). Sleepmoon was feeling sleepy, so he went up to the sky, saying he was going to heaven. Sponer and Karma were confused about this, then they realized Sleepmoon was merely going to sleep. He gathered his teddy bear and did so on the same gray cloud he slept on in WHHBOLH Part 2. Hovee then covered him in a comfortable gray blanket. As mentioned by Beareo, Sponer and Troy howled at the moon. **The second winner was Julia, who belongs to Jordan Kaplan and got 6 votes. She was spending some quality time with Jordan K, then eventually decided that she needed to go to bed. She walked up to her room, which was tall, and through a complicated path that started from David and Amanda's room. Since she didn't feel like taking her clothes off, she went to bed with them on. **The third winner was Crafty, who belongs to Blake Rascon and got 5 votes. Crafty was first seen chatting with Marjuerita about ping pong and badminton tournaments (known because Jasmine eavesdropped). Later, Crafty came to grips with the fact that he was sleepy, and a Dandy Kim flew above his head wishing him sweet dreams. Crafty finally decided to go to bed, which he did, while Marjuerita had some more chats with Cocoa. **The fourth winner was Molly, who belongs to Hui Hui and got 6 votes. She was first seen standing near Skaggles, who was sleeping on the ground (being homeless). She then wandered, and spoke to her four-year-old friend Miffy. Beareo was at this scene. Later, Molly found herself sleepy, so she started flying into a parallel universe. She landed in her bed in Denmark and slept; it was daytime there, but the room had easy-to-secure blinds making it look dark, and since it was May 10th at the time it was quiet. **The fifth and final winner of Round 12, along with the final winner of CATFHTLFSH, was PV Leoparda, who belongs to PV Leoparda and got 8 votes. He was first seen in Jordan K's room, sympathizing for the tired tails that he got upon staying awake for so long. Leoparda planned to get the boys an energy drink to help them stay awake (since they didn't get enough votes to sleep), but then realized that they're a bit too healthy for that. He walked downstairs, where Swimmy was sleeping, and Smalltail was tired but unwilling to go to bed. Then he left the house and walked towards the circus, deciding on a way for the Kaplan Boys to recover. He met up with Prune Hoof, who explained to him that the health of the boys depends on his generosity, and that he needed to sleep first (because he needs to get repose if he wants the Kaplan Boys to). Thus, PV Leoparda checked into a bedroom in Romania and went to sleep there, and the sun started to rise at that instant, concluding the series. *'Conclusion': This deviation, with Ginger sleeping in his bed, has Sleep Mast R thanking the fans for all their votes and OC contributions of Round 12. On the top-left it says "Read the description" in six languages (English, Spanish, French, German, Chinese, Japanese). There is also a link to a silly Flash where all the sleepers of Sleeping HTF III move in concentric circles. Afterwards, Sleep Mast R announces his next-coming plans for the future. Gallery GingerS_2019.png|Ginger's room during the introduction. 01_Cuddles04.png|Cuddles' final sleeping position (Round 1) 02_Flippy05.png|Flippy's final sleeping position (Round 2) 03_Giggles07.png|Giggles' final sleeping position (Round 3) 04_Toothy07.png|Toothy's final sleeping position (Round 4) 05_CubPetunia03.png|Cub's final sleeping position (Round 5) 05_CubPetunia06.png|Petunia's final sleeping position (Round 5) 06_LammyFlaky06.png|Lammy's final sleeping position (Round 6) 06_LammyFlaky07.png|Flaky's final sleeping position (Round 6) 07_LiftyDiscoBear04.png|Lifty's final sleeping position (Round 7) 07_LiftyDiscoBear08.png|Disco Bear's final sleeping position (Round 7) 08_NuRuSn06.png|Nutty's final sleeping position (Round 8) 08_NuRuSn09.png|Russell's final sleeping position (Round 8) 08_NuRuSn12.png|Sniffles' final sleeping position (Round 8) 09_MiSpTr04.png|Mime's final sleeping position (Round 9) 09_MiSpTr08.png|Splendid's final sleeping position (Round 9) 09_MiSpTr10.png|Truffles' final sleeping position (Round 9) 10_PoShCr03.png|Pop's final sleeping position (Round 10) 10_PoShCr07.png|Shifty's final sleeping position (Round 10) 10_PoShCr10.png|Cro-Marmot's final sleeping position (Round 10) 11_HaLuMo05.png|Handy's final sleeping position (Round 11) 11_HaLuMo10.png|Lumpy's final sleeping position (Round 11) 11_HaLuMo15.png|The Mole's final sleeping position (Round 11) Round12_start.png|The deviation which commenced Round 12 12_04_Sleepmoon.png|Sleepmoon's final sleeping position (Round 12) 12_08_Julia.png|Julia's final sleeping position (Round 12) 12_12_Crafty.png|Crafty's final sleeping position (Round 12) 12_16_Molly.png|Molly's final sleeping position (Round 12) 12_21_Leoparda.png|PV Leoparda's final sleeping position (Round 12) GingerS_conclude.png|Ginger's room during the conclusion. References *The name of the series references ''Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days'', an episode of Sonic the Hedgehog where an evil guy keeps Sonic and Tails up all night, making them sleepy during their labors. *The Blue Skunk Group is a reference to the Blue Man Group, a performance company from 1987. *The hunger tube that Splendid provided the sleeping Toothy is a reference to a product in a Cyanide & Happiness episode with the same name. *In Round 9 Stage 9, Beareo mentions Little Van Tinkle. This is a fictional character of Sleep Mast R's from years ago, who sleeps all the time, and never grows into an adult. *Walmarr (which was mentioned in Round 11 Stage 11) is a fictional store which was introduced in BOAGOS 5. Its name is a varied version of "Wal-Mart." It sells lots of things that characters would want, in different kinds. *In Round 12, Smalltail said "Mime is zu zu", which references ''Hamtaro''; in that show, hamsters sometimes make the sounds "zu zu zu" while sleeping. *The picture on the wall of Julia's room references ''Wingin' It'', specifically the part where Cuddles sleeps. *The scene that Molly flies through, which is also the backdrop for August 2019 in Sleep Mast R's calendar, is themed around Rejah City's holiday, Swirly Carnivals. Events during this holiday combine carnival games and rides with a few water rides. The holiday has been founded by Lamaestra's father a long time ago. *When Smalltail says "Smalltail feels sleepy," it references his running gag "Smalltail feels lonely." *The Kaplan Boys' tired tails references a Wow Wow Wubbzy episode, where Wubbzy gets the same kind of tail disease. Trivia *The series both starts and ends with Ginger sleeping in his bed. *This series reveals that sleeping characters, only when they are sleeping, may feel like heavy objects weighed down by gravity. *The series was inspired by a series of GIF animations by Harmony--Bunny, consisting of all 42 Jewelpets sleeping. *Cuddles, being the first winning character, slept in his bed for 17.76 straight days without ever stirring. His bunny slippers slept through that entire time period as well. *A few characters went to sleep at night (the plausible time), but such characters continued to sleep all day. An example of this is Petunia. *Round 8 was the first round for which: **There were three winning characters; **The winning characters were not sleeping in every single stage in which they appear; **At the end of the round, a majority (i.e., more than half) of the official characters were asleep; **All of the Kaplan Boys' best friends slept (due to Nutty getting the round). For this reason, Ginger called it "a specially Kaplan-family themed round." *The sleeping patterns are completely irregular. Real-life humans can't usually stay awake for a whole week straight, or sleep for a whole week straight without ever waking up. (There are exceptions, such as the record-holder Randy Gardner.) *Since the Kaplan Boys were candidates in Round 12, but didn't win (because Julia did), they were never allowed to sleep in the series. This upset the user quite a bit, and (as revealed in Round 12, Stage 17), the characters got tired tails from staying awake the whole time. *In Rounds 1-11, whenever there was a tie in the poll, there was a tiebreaker poll on dA. If the dA poll had a tie of its own, the Rejah programming language was used to pick someone at random. **In Round 12, however, ties on the first poll were to be broken immediately via Rejah (even though no ties actually happened). *Rounds 11 and 12 are the only rounds for which: **The results were not spoiled abruptly (there is a big space in the journal above them, like eliminations in dA camps usually have); **The Luna journal skin was used; **The voting did not choose which official characters were going to sleep; **The round did not air its pictures all in one shot. *Round 12 has the most stages of all, at 21. *Round 12 was the only round in which the stage number was given before the character name in the title, due to the character changing. *Round 12 was the only round in which polls were posted on the voting result journals instead of the deviations. *In Round 12 Stage 21, on the ground, lies Nutty's baby brother, Harry. **Harry made several appearances in past content. However, he was asleep in each one, and there is no picture of Harry awake yet. *The sleeping characters outside the voting are Ginger, Fliqpy (if he counts as separate from Flippy), Mittens, Mr. Pickels, Smalltail, Whistle, Skaggles, Swimmy and Harry. *A presumed fault from Sleep Mast R's previous pieces of content has been fixed here, specifically in Round 5 Stage 2. Since Cub's on the second floor, it is mostly plausible that the ground outside the window not be directly visible. *Each of Sleep Mast R's main OC's makes exactly one appearance in Round 12, during a different voted-on character's part: Karma during Sleepmoon's; Ginger during Julia's; Jasmine during Crafty's; Beareo during Molly's; and Smalltail during PV Leoparda's. *Julia has a 24-cell in her room as an alarm clock; each cell of the polytope corresponds to some hour of the day. Category:Miscellaneous